


Fairy tale

by seashore_azure



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Fairy tale

　　很久很久前，曾經有過這麼一個故事。

　　相傳，星空之上，有座夢島，那裡的居民和平善良，過著與世無爭的日子。他們有時候會落到地球來，有些就此定居，有些繼續旅行。

　　但不知何時開始，傳說逐漸變質。

　　傳說，若吃下外來者的心臟，便能得到永恆…

　　BRUCE的心情很差，他心情差的原因並非那通宵達旦幾乎喧鬧到天明的晚宴，也不是身上各種混和後，只能稱呼為『地獄』的香水味，而是他向來用來讓自己從微醺中清醒的鹹苦海風中，多了抹逐漸濃烈的血腥氣息。

　　輕皺眉頭，BRUCE望一眼奉老管家請託，特別開車接他的養子，示意將車轉向治安頗差的下城方向。

　　青年翻個白眼，無奈的抗議，「ALFRED說我們得在午夜十二點前回去…」

　　「我有穿玻璃鞋嗎？」微挑眉，BRUCE毫不留情的諷刺。

　　「我們有位可怕如後母般的管家啊。」DICK哼歌般的反駁，卻也從善如流的將車子駛往血腥味飄來的方向，「你也知道ALFRED最不喜歡──嘿！BRUCE！別踹我椅背！」

　　「專心開車。」

　　「又不會撞壞…」暗自低咕幾聲，DICK趕在BRUCE投來威脅的視線前將注意力轉回行車上，開啥玩笑，他可不想被沒收開另一輛車的權力。

　　腥味逐濃，混雜著火與煙的氣息。此地卻未見有火災肆虐的跡象，只見荒廢大樓擁擠的比鄰而立，有意無意的間隔出無數曲折的巷弄與暗角，DICK熟門熟路的在坑巴不平的道路上行駛著，最後，他依BRUCE的指示停在一處暗巷前。DICK觀望四周，只有幾名枯瘦如骨架般的街友四處尋找下一餐的著落，似乎沒有威脅，但他不敢肯定。

　　「你留在車上。」

　　「你會需要幫忙。」眼見BRUCE即將開門離去，DICK連忙提議，老天！就算他不用擔心自身安全但這好歹是高譚治安最差的地方好嗎！？

　　「這次不用。」

　　扯著嘴角，BRUCE披上厚實的寶藍色大衣，關門離去。

　　DICK望著對方迅速隱沒在黑暗中，就算心中有萬般的抱怨，他也只能不悅的趴在方向盤上，盡忠職守的擔任看守工作。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今晚很冷，冬末的寒意幾乎是在BRUCE離開溫暖的車時便開始入侵，白霧隨著吐吶瞬息閃現，朦朧了視野。踏著無聲步履，他悄然探尋目前幾乎是黑暗的空間，及膝的大衣在月光的照耀下盈盈發光，似極蛇類的鱗片，充滿著緩慢的優雅與蓄勢待發的狠戾。

　　血腥味越來越重，濃腥得幾乎像攀附在他腳旁，暗示生命的逝去。

　　似乎有什麼東西在這，他不敢確定，更無法辨別。

　　BRUCE更往巷底走近，黑暗並沒有像往常般，遮掩住他的眼。

　　最終，在混亂的廢棄物中，一抹病態的綠光照亮了BRUCE的臉，以及他尋找的東西──一名身受重傷，即將失血死亡的青年。

　　DICK瞪著BRUCE扛進車內的物體──一位幾乎衣不蔽體的青年，千言萬語奔馳過他腦海，最終卻只說出這麼一句，「BRUCE，你若想收養他的話，這傢伙的年紀未免太大了…」家裡還有兩──呃、一個小的啊！你怎麼不想想TIM的心情！！？

　　毫無邏輯的發言順利讓DICK獲得白眼一個。

　　「是是是，我們回家，我們回家…」縮了縮頭，DICK安分的轉頭開車，絲毫沒發現BRUCE望著那名神智不清的青年，指尖溫柔撫過對方的臉。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　還記得，那美麗得幾乎讓人心碎的畫面。

　　星辰之子、孤星、氪星遺孤、遺留者，KAL擁有許多名字，但沒有一個能形容得出此地的空無。曾經，他的家鄉是個熱鬧的星系，眾星歡唱，絢爛如最美麗的星辰。

　　但某天，不知從何而來的黑洞吞食了所有，若不是百年一度經過的彗星順手將他這名剛出生的星辰拉到星系邊緣，或許他也和其他人一樣，連灰塵都沒留下。

　　也許那樣會比較好吧。好幾次，他望著其他燦爛的星系，忍不住的想，但每次都很快丟棄這個想法，他不敢再想下去。

　　在漫長的孤單時光中，他時常觀望其他星辰。

　　其中，他最喜歡看的便是一處被稱為地球的星子，那裡生機盎然，擁有眾多獨特的生命，他總想著，若能生活在其中，那會是怎樣的幸福？

　　某天，他望見一個人，她幾乎是跳到他眼前，肆意散發生命的光輝，模樣有如燦星，美麗得令人無法轉開目光。

　　他想，他喜歡上她了。

　　他想，或許他能跟她一起生活。

　　即使其他星辰紛紛表示這會是場悲劇(肉體凡胎哪能接受冰冷的石頭？)，但KAL還是想嘗試看看，他不想在待在這處什麼都沒有的黑暗中，只以觀望填補寂寞。

　　於是，他以火焚身，墜落凡塵。

　　張開眼睛時，KAL有點慌張，他不認識這個地方，事實上，他只記得綠光，和無止盡的疼痛，這些記憶絕對跟他現下躺著的柔軟床鋪八竿子扯不著關係。

　　「先生，你還好嗎？需不需要請醫生過來？」

　　身旁傳來的溫柔語調是KAL從未聽過的嗓音，當他反射性回答對方的疑問時，喉中所發出的，卻只有毫無意義的雜音。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　BRUCE有位特別的訪客，特別到他一點都不想理會對方。

　　「LEX！什麼風把你吹來海灣這頭？」咧開了笑，BRUCE一屁股坐到柔軟的沙發上，熱情的歡迎他的訪客。

　　「我弄丟一項東西。」坐在對側沙發的LEX雙手合握，嚴肅的回應，「那東西相當稀少且珍貴，我希望你能幫我找到它。」

　　BRUCE挑眉，從不求人的LEX居然說這種話？有趣。

　　「說說看，也許我幫得上忙？」

　　「一顆星。」

　　BRUCE輕啜熱茶，香醇的口感令人回味無窮，只可惜LEX的回答讓他把茶盡數噴出，不敢置信的瞪著對方，「一顆星！？你何時這麼浪漫了？」

　　LEX皺眉，徹底無視BRUCE無禮的舉止，仍保持一貫的嚴肅，「不是你貧乏的腦袋想到的星星，那是顆人形的晨星，會活動的怪物。」

　　「嗚？說來聽聽？說不一定我能在酒吧找到幾個…」

　　「我很嚴肅。」LEX苦惱的模樣就像遇到豬一般的隊友，但在高譚這處混和瘋狂與排外的居民性情下，他也只能將就了。

　　「好吧，」挑揀磁盤中的小脆餅，BRUCE好不容易拿起中意的一塊，好整以暇的啃著，「我認真地聽便是。」

　　「昨晚不是有顆流星？」

　　BRUCE微笑，似乎想起什麼美好的回憶，「是啊，我把她送給了LISA，還是SALLY當成鑽石項鍊…」

　　LEX輕哼了聲，徹底表明他沒興趣傾聽高譚貴公子的獵豔史，「那是我的星星，為了我掉下來的。」

　　眨眨眼，BRUCE似笑非笑的望著LEX，似乎聽見世上最大的胡話，但LEX的神情是如此堅信，目光瘋狂且熱情，彷彿那顆星真的屬於他。

　　清清喉嚨，LEX以不容否決的語調訴說，「我的家族流傳著一本古書，上頭詳細描寫著永生的方法，昨晚是個相當好的日子，我施行了它。」

　　「唔嗯？」又吞口茶，BRUCE偏頭，若有所思，「所以，昨晚那顆莫名其妙的流星是這麼來的？」

　　「當然。」

　　「那你的星星呢？」

　　LEX惱怒的翻著白眼，「它逃掉了。」

　　BRUCE這下真的笑了出來，他捧腹大笑，誇張得像是聽見天大的笑話。

　　LEX臉色鐵青地等他笑完。

　　良久，BRUCE抹掉淚痕，眼角帶笑的望著LEX，「所以…讓我搞清楚你的意思，你發現一本古書，上頭寫著永生的方法，你選好良辰吉日施行，卻不小心讓成果逃了？」

　　LEX幾乎是咬牙切齒地承認失敗，他痛恨失敗，「是的。」

　　BRUCE很認真，相當認真地望著LEX，「LEX，你昨晚沒嗑藥吧？」

　　「沒‧有。」LEX從胸口抽出一張臉孔模糊不清的照片，拍在桌子上，以示證明，「這就是那顆星。」

　　「男的？」BRUCE挑眉，目光明顯地落在非臉孔的位置，幾乎是貪婪的將畫面上健壯精瘦的美好身材吞吃入腹，「你知道嗎？如果你真喜歡這種，我可以幫你找幾個…」

　　LEX揉著額頭，懶得理解BRUCE意有所指的語調，「我只要這一個。」他幾乎是命令的指著照片，「別被外貌騙了，它可是名怪物，一顆冷冰冰的活動石頭，除了心臟外別無用處。」

　　「好吧，看來你還真喜歡他…」BRUCE無奈的翻個白眼，「我會幫你找找，但你也知道，這城市不屬於我。」

　　LEX斥以致鼻，「BATMAN？嗯？說真的，高譚警察何時才會把那瘋子送到精神病院去？放任一位顯然有妄想症的病患在黑夜裡亂竄可不是在執行什麼正義。」

　　BRUCE諷刺地笑著，「你也知道警察，他們只有在開罰單時最勤勞。」

　　整整衣袖，LEX站起身，結束兩人快是雞同鴨講的會面，「我等你的好消息。」

　　LEX走了，BRUCE望著桌面上的照片，神情一改與LEX相處時的輕挑與不正經，視線充滿壓迫感，幾乎冷得結冰。

　　DICK走到他面前，一把將LEX碰過的食物掃進垃圾桶，他也發現了相片，「那是──」

　　接下來的句子全中止在BRUCE警告的目光下，他聳聳肩，認命的拆除桌面下的監聽器，不再多說，他只不過是想讓LEX再多聽聽暗指他是個BDSM愛好者的同性戀發言嗎？沒事生啥氣？

　　暗自翻白眼，DICK裝模作樣的表示，「ALFRED請我轉告你，客人醒了，你想見他嗎？」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　待那位自稱是ALFRED的慈祥老人家離開後，窗外的奇特聲響吸引KAL的注意，他從未聽過這樣的聲音，像是行星中的音樂，輕快且和諧。

　　慢吞吞的，他在不拉扯到傷口的情況下離開床舖(RAO保佑，層層纏繞在頸部與腹部的繃帶可真夠麻煩的)，步履比他料想中沉重，卻又輕盈得，彷彿一陣風就能將他吹上高空，但從他目前的情況來看，現今可不是實驗他還保有多少能力的時候。

　　無聲地靠近窗口，透過半透明的玻璃，KAL看見夏日的午後常見的景象，燦花綠草，翠鳥鳴轉，一望無際的藍天，和清涼的微風，RAO，這地方比他想像中還要美麗…

　　KAL近乎失神推開窗，想看得更多，帶有海洋鹹味的微風吹亂了他的髮，幾隻黃鶯飛落到窗口，同樣好奇的觀望著他，正當其中一隻較為大膽的即將降落到KAL肩頭時，突如其來的敲門聲嚇走了牠。

　　眨眨眼，KAL回到現實，他在門開啟前便看到那個人，那是一名青年，有著黑髮藍眼與爽朗的笑，沒有危險性。

　　門啟，青年從門外探出了頭，友好的笑著，「嗨！我是DICK，ALFRED說你可能需要一點幫忙，所以…」搔搔頭，DICK直率的走到KAL面前，略抬頭的看著他，「你還好嗎？」

　　對此，KAL只能微笑，他還沒學會這星系的語言，而頸部傷口更加重溝通的困難。

　　DICK眨眨眼，隨即懊惱的咬舌，「瞧我問了啥問題，你沒辦法說話，對吧？」

　　KAL只能點頭，目光裡裡外外的望著DICK，看透所有，但他還是想不起到底在何時何地見過或是聽過對方。

　　DICK無畏的迎向KAL的視線，照理來說，KAL的目光會給人一種很特別的感受，就像你的所有都被攤開來，放在陽光下仔細的檢視，雖然可怕，但你會知道，自己是安全的，對方會毫無保留的接受，不做批判，完全不像現在窩在蝙蝠洞，把所有事都丟給他做的那位…

　　一瞥房間的掛鐘，DICK笑得更開，更有些勸慰的意味，「你餓了嗎？想不想吃點東西？ALFRED做了點食物來著，很好吃，有時候我根本認為那是世上最好吃的東西！」

　　KAL卻望著掛鐘，他指向它，又指向自己，目光意有所指。

　　DICK眨眨眼，「那是時鐘，你看過──」KAL揮揮手，打斷DCIK的解說，並重複之前的舉動。

　　沒幾秒鐘，DICK懂了，「你叫CLARK對吧？」

　　KAL微笑，雖然不是他的真名，但卻是這處最近似本意的稱呼。

　　DICK笑了，友好且熱烈，「CLARK！要一塊吃午餐嗎？我餓了！」

　　KAL毫不猶豫的接受邀請。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　記憶中的畫面是無聲的，純然的黑暗與微光稍微勾勒出難以忘懷的景象，一幅月光下的淺影，只有濃厚血腥提醒眼前所見的真實。

　　BRUCE原本以為留在這的只是一具屍體，死白的臉色與快要劃開過頸部的嚴重傷勢幾乎確定這人的死刑。但不知怎麼，他的手仍像有自我意識般，帶著莫名的祈求，輕微按壓到對方沒受傷的那側頸部。

　　強而有力的脈搏幾乎像觸電般的嚇著了他，徹底駁回他所認知的死亡。

　　正當BRUCE想抽回手時，那人張開眼，模糊且朦朧的，映出他畢生所見，最美的藍。

　　但這不該是他將這名陌生人扛回WAYNE宅邸的主要原因！

　　瞪著監視錄影器顯現出的景象，BRUCE托著下巴，暗自估量這回他自己撿來了多大的麻煩。

　　「真不錯的身體。」ALFRED將下午茶放到桌面，目光毫無驚訝的看著螢幕上，DICK張大的嘴和CLARK癒合得完好無缺，幾乎毫無損傷的肌膚，彷彿讓他忙碌大半個夜的傷口只是一場驚嚇所有人的噩夢，「敢問您是從哪家實驗室撿來的孩子？」

　　「他不是孩子…」BRUCE撇撇嘴，拿著ALFRED特製的三明治，略帶諷刺的在半空中畫出一道弧線，「據LEX的說法，他是從天上掉下來的。」

　　「而您相信他？」ALFRED挑眉，相當不以為意。

　　「沒那麼相信，」BRUCE諷笑，「但這傢伙──」頓了頓，他咬了口食物，「的確不存在任何一個身分辨識系統內，更別說那見鬼的癒合能力了。」

　　「我以為在您待在這快大半個下午後，您會知道他從何而來。」

　　「我原本也這麼以為。」BRUCE一揮手，將另一頭螢幕顯示的古老畫像拉到中央的螢幕前，遮掩住監視器畫面，上頭寫得密密麻麻的古拉丁文語焉不詳卻頗富詩意的將晨星的神話描寫得栩栩如生，彷彿撰寫者本身就因此得到『永恆』。

　　ALFRED幾乎是看完的下一秒便語調溫和的評論，「少爺，這是從哪找來的童話故事？」

　　「這是LEX深信不疑的古法。」

　　ALFRED眨眨眼，指尖優雅的指向最後一句的句尾，「這字代表永恆，但永恆向來不等於永生。」

　　「見鬼的永恆…」BRUCE翻個白眼，毫無耐心的吃下最後一口的三明治，「那年代，就算是活到九十歲對他們而言也算是永生。」

　　「但這上頭的確沒有否認晨星的存在。」

　　「CLARK少爺並不像是。」

　　BRUCE重新開啟監視器的畫面，不予置評。

　　ALFRED可不會這麼簡單放過他，「BRUCE少爺，要認識一個人，親自與他相處是最好的方法。」

　　「……我很忙。」

　　「但您已經盯著同個螢幕畫面看了快三小時了。」

　　「………」BRUCE瞪向ALFRED，以目光表示自己拒絕的意圖。

　　只可惜ALFRED早對BRUCE向來嚇人的目光免疫。

　　BRUCE只見他以一貫的優雅收回餐盤，面不改色，卻語調堅決的提議，「CLARK少爺至從入夜後便一直待在頂樓觀星，您為何不上去一趟，盡一下地主之誼？」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　暗夜之下，唯有星閃爍，其光芒微小且黯淡，被汙染掩去真正的光輝，可觀星者似乎不在意，仍執著的望著一處空無的暗夜，彷彿黑暗中，有什麼正在悄然的回望著他。

　　極輕的，KAL聽見一道刻意製造出的聲響，他沒轉頭，甚至動也沒動，只以聽覺捕捉真正的心律，帶有些許不耐，可又不像在膽怯或恐懼，來者，有著與其他人不太一樣的東西。KAL仔細想了會，才抓住漂浮在腦海中的思緒，那是了然與無法遮掩的懷疑，他再熟悉不過的聲響。

　　雕琢著金屬藤蔓的窗台開了，KAL略偏頭，目光準確的對上來者，以純然的接受看著對方，仔細的觀察那張似曾相識的面容，他很漂亮，不是女人的那種嬌媚，而是更為純粹，乾淨且充滿力量的男性之美。

　　「ALFRED說你在這。」靠在窗台，無畏一旁近三樓高的高度，來者手腳並用的攀爬到KAL待了一段時間的屋頂，「老天，這真冷！」他縮了縮身子，將柔軟的大衣裹緊些，沒半點儀態的坐在磚瓦上，努力想穩住緩緩下滑的身姿。

　　KAL聽過這聲音，至少是類似的音調，他整天都聽見這道聲音，時而誇張時而低沉的在耳畔迴響，卻聽不見一點真正的真心，但他還是率先的伸出手，幫助對方在屋頂上坐穩。

　　「謝謝。」或許是因為恐高的關係，那人直接坐到KAL身旁，瞪大眼，不敢置信的看著KAL單薄的衣物，「你一點都不冷嗎？」

　　KAL搖搖頭，他喜歡冷風颳過身旁的呼嘯聲，這讓他感覺還在天空上，悄然的觀望所有。

　　「我是這的屋主，BRUCE‧WAYNE，也許你聽DICK提過…」

　　KAL微笑，毫不掩飾的表達善意，他知道這個名字，但沒想到BRUCE‧WAYNE竟是這樣的人。

　　「你喜歡觀星？」雙手插到口袋中，BRUCE微笑，其笑容充滿善意，還有一點試探。

　　KAL對此的回應是伸手指向天空的一角，除黑夜外，那沒有任何的東西。

　　「我沒看見任何東西。」

　　KAL笑意更深，他抽出DICK塞到他口袋中的紙筆，歪七扭八的寫著，【因為我在這裡。】他用不著發話，前傷患就是有這種好處。

　　BRUCE眨眨眼，像是了然什麼惡作劇般的笑著，「喔，對了，我差點忘了，你是顆星星，對吧？」

　　KAL沒理會他語調中的諷刺，仍直率的寫著，【一顆晨星。】

　　BRUCE笑得更開，「那麼…晨星先生，您為何要掉到這來呢？」

　　語調雖是笑鬧的，可目光卻銳利如刃，頗為嚇人，難怪DICK提到BRUCE時，有時會以一個吐舌做為話題的結尾，或許，他不光是花花公子而已…

　　KAL正在思考該如何回答這個問題時，BRUCE一把拿過他手中的紙筆，隨意塗抹出一道倩影，「讓我猜猜，是為了女人？」

　　KAL有點嚇著了，這份驚訝想必毫不掩飾的出現在他臉上，因BRUCE馬上像得知他心中的疑問般，道出答案，「男人嘛…都為了某名女人癡狂，她叫什麼名字？你知道嗎？也許我能幫你。」

　　KAL看著BRUCE興致盎然的臉，他讀出了許多，好奇、渴望、隱藏更深的忌妒和一點明瞭，還有些許煩躁和諷刺，對方為何如此，他也有著同樣的疑惑，也許，一點答案能讓他看得更多，也了解更多。

　　幾乎沒多考慮，KAL寫下一個名字。

　　BRUCE看著紙面，低語出幸運女孩的名字，「LOIS‧LANE，我好像在哪聽過…」

　　當看見紙條時BRUCE的心跳一沉，但很快就恢復往常的穩定。他知道她是誰，KAL立刻下了定論，但為何不直接告訴他？他在藏些什麼？這些跟這棟屋子底下的東西有關嗎？

　　【你能找到她嗎？】KAL胡亂寫下這些無關緊要的試探。

　　BRUCE的回應是個令人安心的微笑，「這很簡單的，別擔心。」他搖搖晃晃的站起身，步履有如酒鬼，試圖往窗台走去。

　　「只要我能下去的話…」

　　KAL連忙站起身，想伸手拉住BRUCE。

　　豈料，對方一個踩空，原先距離不到兩步的BRUCE，就這麼消失在KAL的面前。

　　BRUCE即將接觸到地面的剎那，KAL抱住了他，其觸感溫暖且結實，似極了綠光幻夢中的曾經，嚇得KAL差點失手將對方摔了下去。

　　而BRUCE看起來也受到不小的驚嚇，即便是KAL緩緩飄落到柔軟的草地上，他仍不敢相信的瞪著他，良久才擠出一句話。

　　「老天，你會飛……」

　　他不知道，KAL也有著難以言語的訝異。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「他會飛！？」

　　DICK的聲音幾乎要高八度了。

　　BRUCE徹底無視DICK失控的情緒，「速度也很快，或許他還有其它能力…」就像那傻大個以為沒人發現他已經能說話了一樣。

　　坐在DICK旁邊的TIM眨眨眼，困惑的尋問，「你怎麼發現他會飛的？」

　　BRUCE毫不猶豫的回應，「我從屋頂摔下去。」

　　「……無心的還是刻意的？」從BRUCE心情不錯的模樣，DICK就知道他問錯問題了，「如果他不會飛你怎麼辦！？」

　　「我不會有事。」

　　是啊是啊，真是白擔心了。暗自翻個白眼，DICK無奈跟TIM交換目光。

　　TIM聳聳肩，埋頭與電腦程式奮戰，顯然早習慣這種情形。

　　ALFRED不苟同的看了BRUCE一眼，「……BRUCE少爺，探人底細並不是個好行為。」

　　「若不是這樣，誰會知道頂樓上那位乖寶寶是名會飛的外星人？」BRUCE毫無悔意的辯護。

　　ALFRED挑眉，「所以您寧可承認他是名外星人，也不想相信神話真的存在？」

　　「這世界上沒有聖誕老人，ALFRED，我以為你已經知道了。」

　　BRUCE望著ALFRED，目光冷然，他已經不是孩子了，別奢望他會相信那些東西。

　　ALFRED無奈多於心疼的望著他一手拉拔長大的男孩，淡然的嘆了口氣，「……少爺，世上總會有好事發生。」

　　BRUCE沒有理會這句話，他以行動表示回應，他拒絕相信。

　　DICK無奈的望天，試圖轉移話題，「所以，CLARK來找LANE小姐，然後呢？他接下來打算做什麼？」

　　「他想做什麼就做什麼。」BRUCE煩躁的回應，一點都不想揣摩真正會發生的事，他討厭去想像，但腦海已清晰的給出可能會有的畫面，另一種人類能達成的永恆。

　　TIM抬起頭，聰慧的藍閃過疑問，「HOW──」

　　另一道他沒料到的聲響諷刺的給出答案，「所以，他是來找女人求愛兼上床的？」

　　DICK嚇著似的瞪向一旁的暗影，「嘿！JASON！你就不能出個聲嗎！？」雖然他更想問的是，你是怎麼在BRUCE眼皮底下混進來的？！

　　更深一層的暗影中，金屬特有的血紅悄然浮現，來者並沒有卸下武裝，他連頭罩都沒卸除，只是以一貫嘲弄的目光掃過在場所有人，最後才警戒的落到BRUCE身上，不耐煩的表示，「為何那死禿驢會認為是我撿走了他的寶貝？有人能給我一個清楚的答案嗎？」

　　DICK這下真的想撞牆了，他媽的他太清楚JASON想要的答案了，就連TIM也心知肚明的開始收拾東西，準備和ALFRED一塊往樓上撤離。

　　BRUCE略抬眸，看了早成年的男孩一眼，發覺許多細微的，他不喜歡的變化，但對方依舊是他的男孩，「……我有事得問你。」

　　「他媽的下次要找我請用個比較好的方法！」肏你媽的居然讓死禿驢追了我快半個城！BRUCE你這混帳王八蛋！！！！

　　BRUCE無視JASON奔騰的怒火，他只略調整姿勢，雙手合十，沉穩的望著青年，「讓星辰成為人類的方法，我想你應該知道。」

　　「就算知道又怎樣？」我幹嘛要告訴你！

　　「LEX可以再追你追個半個城。」

　　「我操你的──」然後我就只能躲回WAYNE宅裡頭！？他媽的BRUCE！！！算盤也打的太響了！！！

　　DICK連忙拉住氣到快炸的JASON，預防等會真的出現家族血案。BRUCE，你想讓JASON發洩怒氣也不是這種發洩方式，「好啦好啦，別氣了，什麼方法？說來聽聽，也許很簡單。」

　　JASON咬牙切齒的怒吼出答案，「找一個人給他操！」

　　即將走出蝙蝠洞的TIM被這句話嚇得一頭撞上牆壁，他捂著頭，不滿的抱怨，「JASON！這種話別說得那麼大聲！！！」

　　「你自己還沒破處就別忌妒別人！BABY BRID！！！」JASON不甘示弱的吼回去。

　　DICK頭真的開始疼了，TIM還能管住自己，應該吧…

　　「真的只要上床就可以？」

　　「不然你以為要怎樣？一個純潔的吻嗎？！」JASON甩開DICK的手，氣呼呼的準備離開，「他媽的他又不是來自夢島(Never land)！」

　　「等一下！！！」拉住已經想走的JASON，DICK連忙再問，「你怎麼這麼清楚？」

　　「我天賦異秉。」

　　JASON丟下這麼一句話，又消失在暗影中。

　　DICK望著BRUCE，眼神哀怨，「你該不會真要找個人來跟CLARK相親相愛吧？」

　　BRUCE似乎也被JASON的回答嚇到了，良久才看向DICK，「想都別想。」

　　「……那你想怎麼做？」

　　「該怎麼做就怎麼做。」

　　目光轉回電腦前，BRUCE開始他的計畫，他才不會放任LEX得到想要的東西。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　灰塵混著泥土的濕軟氣息，新發的雜草與枯黃的藤蔓，從破裂的玻璃窗中蔓延而出，彼此糾纏不清，將此地包圍得更像一處幽深的廢墟。只是，這些雜草們大概沒想到即使它們長滿刺棘，還是有人能將它們連根拔出，清掃殆盡。

　　太陽揮灑在肌膚上的溫暖，光輝透過玻璃，折射出層層炫彩。風吹過，枝葉細語，鳥鳴稍歇，幾隻蜘蛛忙碌在廢棄的籬笆上攀爬，編織羅網。KAL埋頭於雜草叢中，平滑的指尖毫無任何保護，但似乎也沒有任何東西能傷著他一絲一毫。

　　KAL捧起竄逃的甲蟲，細小的足爪與翠綠的模樣，恐嚇性的揮舞著，令人逗笑，他小心的將牠放到另一頭，沒多久便消失無蹤。

　　打了幾個噴嚏，KAL搓揉鼻頭，沒發現沙塵因此沾附在臉上，成了道道土黃色的彩妝。他喜歡手上有些事情可做，整天無所事事實在令人煩躁。今天他已經幫ALFRED整理完大部分的家務，不為別的，就為了腦袋放空，專心一致。他實在無法像那名替換兒(Changeling)那樣，窩在某間特定的房內，裝做自己從不存在。

　　「謝謝您，CLARK先生。」ALFRED站在一旁，訝異的看著KAL不過半小時便將荒廢快二十來年的溫室清理乾淨，露出原先的樣貌來，「如果少爺們有您一半勤快就好了。」

　　對此，KAL只是笑，分明是他得到幫助，為何老管家仍要感謝他呢？

　　接過ALFRED遞來的毛巾，KAL抹去臉上的髒污，無意間，他看見好幾個堆在一旁，準備丟棄的盆栽，大部分都已枯黃，但有株，正頑強的展現出生命力，悄然吐露綠芽。

　　KAL以眼神尋問ALFRED。

　　ALFRED微笑，鼓勵般的任由KAL將那株快枯死的植物從垃圾堆中取出。

　　那是株不過半指高的綠芽，矮小看不出是什麼品種，但KAL很喜歡它，ALFRED可以從眼神中看得出來，「如果您不介意的話，可以帶走沒關係。」

　　KAL眼睛亮了起來，喜悅的模樣像極得到新玩具的孩子。ALFRED很久沒看見這麼純真的笑容，令人感到喜悅，「你可以將它種在──隨意什麼地方。」

　　KAL卻只是將幼苗小心翼翼的挖出，種植到另一個剛填滿土的盆栽中。

　　【曾經，我有一株植物，它是唯一陪伴我的生物。】拿出紙筆，他胡亂的寫著，字體比之前工整許多，但有時仍會多出些奇特的用詞。

　　【我很喜歡它，但是它畏光，我只好拜託朋友帶走。】

　　「那想必是株很美的植物。」

　　KAL笑容有些懷念。

　　【是啊。】

　　美好得像是夢一樣。

　　「哇！我正想何時來清理這裡呢，看來你幫我省下這個麻煩了。」斜靠在唯一完好的門柱旁，BRUCE故做訝異的望著整理乾淨的溫室，咧嘴笑道，「ALFRED，他沒麻煩你吧？」

　　「沒這回事。」ALFRED目光多了幾分警告，他實在看不慣BRUCE對於信任他人前的一些細小的試探性行為，「CLARK先生幫了我很多。」

　　「唔？看來我欠你一回，CLARK。」眨眨眼，BRUCE半帶誘惑的微笑，「能讓我用LANE小姐的情報交換嗎？」

　　對於BRUCE的用詞，KAL先是皺眉，眼神閃過一絲窘迫，但隨即以更為深沉的好奇取代。離他不過半呎的ALFRED看著他唇旁發出一絲無聲的輕嘆，那麼輕，那麼柔軟，彷彿微風撫過樹梢的溫柔，低沉的只為了訴說一句情語。

　　ALFRED難以相信自身所見，而KAL已走到BRUCE身旁，無奈傾聽對方蘊含在每字每句中的挖苦，笑容中又多了些什麼，難以察覺的東西。

　　望著兩人緩緩走遠，ALFRED眨眨眼，帶著微笑的聯絡清掃與園藝工人處理剩下的一團亂。

　　好吧，至少他知道星辰留在這的原因了…

　　但，BRUCE知道嗎？  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　畫面應屬於無聲，午後陽光透過落地窗，帶著雕花特有的暗影，溫暖且平穩照耀著待在書房內的人，讓肌膚鍍上一層朦朧的金光。

　　不知是否刻意選擇的角度，窩在蝙蝠洞的他們只見得著一人拿著紙面翻閱，垂下的視線，隱約可見天藍色的眼眸閃過幾抹思索的光輝，而另一人靠在著對側沙發上，滿是玩味的笑意，他在說著什麼，以嗓音特有的蠱惑，迷惑他人。

　　良久，拿著文件的那位──據眾人所知的名字CLARK，他放下文件，面色踟躕，另一人──比起大眾所知的稱呼，他們更熟悉他另一個名的BRUCE則取出有著浮雕水紋的邀請卡，上頭燙金的字體正邀請觀者步入化妝舞會的美好與虛無。

　　卻見CLARK更加猶豫，最終像坦承什麼般，無奈的搔抓臉龐。

　　BRUCE則站起身，他伸出手，像在邀請般，指尖溫柔，且態度強硬的請對方進入一場專屬於教導的學習中。

　　他們看著兩人笨拙的起舞，一人笑容靦腆，而另一人則──老實說，他們都覺得自己是不是在作夢，他媽的太噁心了，就連對方檯面上的BRUCIE寶貝風格都沒那麼讓人覺得是在──呃、眷戀彼此的感覺。

　　DICK愣愣的瞪著面前的畫面，好不容易才說出一句話，「……是我的錯覺還是BRUCE脾氣變好了？」

　　TIM想都沒想的回應，「他脾氣變好了。」他怎麼找都找不到視野更好的監視錄影器，他分明記得書房的監視錄影器沒那麼少！

　　JASON壓在DICK背上，不耐煩的翻著白眼，「啐…蠢鴿子…」

　　「啥鴿子？」DICK回頭，卻見JASON動作俐落的點菸，「嘿！這裡禁菸。」別以為你天生不受尼古丁影響我跟TIM就不會因此中毒。

　　JASON當作沒聽到的繼續吞雲吐霧，「你們眼睛都瞎了。」

　　「我的沒瞎。」TIM好不容易繞開BRUCE的防火牆，取得比較好的觀景角度，卻立刻被裡頭暗藏的程式強制關機，只好認命的放棄。

　　JASON看著TIM，挑眉。

　　TIM眨眨眼，頗有深意的微笑，「要合作嗎？」

　　JASON咧開了一個DICK深知絕對沒有好事的笑容，「OK。」

　　DICK搔搔頭，嘆息，「……雖然不清楚是什麼狀況，但我還是參加好了。」以防你們拆了這裡。

　　JASON這才將視線轉到DICK身上，「DICKIE BIRD。」

　　「WHAT？」

　　TIM咧嘴一笑，接續JASON未出口的話語，「閉嘴。」

　　「………」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　入夜，星光燦爛，少了繁日喧嘩，平靜的夜之寂靜緩緩壟罩著大地，將美好的幻夢賜予忙碌整日的生靈。

　　待在WAYNE家遼闊的屋頂上，CLARK抬頭，細看月華灑落。

　　此地，月光是冰冷的，但在另一處，月光的溫度有如冬陽，舒服得令人昏昏欲睡，而星子常常因此陷入幻夢中，忘記閃爍。

　　一抹甜香緩緩混入夜風，CLARK偏頭，瞧見TIM從窗台旁探出頭，微笑的舉起兩杯熱巧克力，「嗨，想喝點東西嗎？」

　　CLARK咧嘴一笑，充滿感激的接過TIM手中的飲品。

　　少年則攀爬到他身旁，一臉幸福的享用自己的那份飲品，「ALFRED跟我說你從入夜後就待在這了，有看見什麼東西嗎？」

　　CLARK聳聳肩，不想表明他看見了所有，好的，壞的，各式各樣的事物從他的視野前飄過，但最終，他選擇了天空。

　　TIM整個人縮在夾克中，雙手捧著飲料的模樣讓他看起來就像個孩子，「我猜你以前看的東西跟現在的一定很不一樣。」

　　CLARK微微一笑，除了一個人外，他看的東西其實與以往沒什麼不同。【BRUCE去哪了？】他在簡易型的觸控板上寫著。

　　TIM翻個白眼，無奈的嘆氣，「他去城裡某位珠寶家的晚宴招風引蝶了。」就某方面來說，TIM說的沒錯，只希望裝備夠防寒，別再讓ALFRED得花費心思設想為何花花公子會在暖和的天氣得凍傷…

　　見CLARK一臉訝異的模樣，TIM連忙解釋，「別擔心，他天亮前會回來的，ALFRED的門禁可是很可怕的…」

　　【多可怕？】

　　「嗯…一星期不能吃巧克力甜餅…」

　　CLARK啞然失笑，長者的手藝確實無法挑剔，但用美食威脅(還成功)，這未免太──突如，遠方的聲響吸引他的注意力，CLARK回頭，有那麼一瞬間，他望見了被層層冰霜包裹住的黑夜怪物，以及，艷麗得，他幾乎不敢直視的血。

　　「CLARK？」TIM似乎被CLARK突如其來的轉變嚇到了，「怎麼了？」

　　CLARK沒有回答，他仍望向遠方，但暗影已逝，灼亮的紅火掩去他所能見到的一切。

　　良久，CLARK回過神來，這才發現TIM擔憂望著他，一隻手甚至抓住他飄在半空中的夾克邊，用力得幾乎要撕破布料。

　　CLARK飛起來了，在他不自覺的時候。

　　「CLARK？」TIM試探性的呼喚，見CLARK把目光轉到他身上時整個人的神情放鬆了不少，「你最好下來，高譚的風很大，我可不想你跟DOROTHY一樣被風吹走了。」他打趣的說，眼神卻掩不了憂慮，也許BRUCE叫他留下來是有原因的…

　　CLARK緩緩飄落到屋頂上，他略帶歉意的對TIM微笑，【別擔心，】他寫，【這裡不是坎薩斯。】  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　BRUCE帶著滿身的酒臭與花香回到這個世間，他的腳步凌亂且衣著不整，突兀的唇印烙在他衣領與頸旁，嬌紅且黏膩。他是在經過書房前發現CLARK的，對方窩在柔軟且年代久遠的沙發椅上，昏黃的燈光柔化窗外夜晚的猙獰，讓人有種溫暖且舒適的錯覺。

　　BRUCE靠在門旁，半挑著眉，CLARK的模樣令他覺得有趣，但更令人驚訝的是他身旁堆疊的無數書籍，其內容廣泛且語言混雜，出版年分更是來者不拒，通常光要理解這些資料就夠讓人頭疼，可CLARK似乎對此一點問題都沒有，即使內容是在描寫如何切除膽囊他也照樣閱讀得津津有味，彷彿珍饌美食。

　　如果可以，BRUCE真不想打擾面前的景象，CLARK卻早在他想起自己應回房休息而不是待在這看人閱讀的念頭前發現他的存在，彷彿以目光拒絕他的離去。

　　這肯定是個傻念頭，但那名傻大個就這麼抬起頭來，目光柔軟且清晰，卻蘊含無數憂慮的望著BRUCE，彷彿有千言萬語的疑惑，話語卻止在沉默中，等著讓時間解答所有。

　　「還在用功？」半挑著眉，BRUCE似笑非笑的詢問，他站得歪歪斜斜的，模樣極似一名尋花問柳的紈絝子弟，而非擁有龐大帝國的商業鉅子。

　　他沒有得到回答。

　　CLARK以行動做出他的答案。

　　他站起身，迅速卻又小心翼翼的走到BRUCE面前。淡灰色的陰影掩去書房昏黃的光照，卻不感壓迫，只覺得是種令人平靜的安心。

　　「怎麼？覺得我身上的味道很奇怪？這是種香水──很多種，我想，然後還有──」

　　BRUCE的話語終止在一個極輕的觸摸。

　　CLARK指尖抹去他頸旁的吻痕，那偽造的謊言，改以溫度覆蓋，令人驚訝的是，那溫度竟比想像中還要灼熱。

　　「別跟我說你有分離焦慮症。」

　　BRUCE打趣的說，回應的只有一抹代表否認的苦笑。

　　指尖離開了，莫名的冷讓BRUCE不由自主的往身旁熱源靠去。

　　CLARK沒有退拒，他仍望著BRUCE，那雙天藍溫柔地幾乎可以掐出水來。

　　這真不公平。BRUCE想。沒人該擁有這樣的眼睛，這會讓他渴望──幾乎是感受到唇旁溫熱的呼吸時BRUCE的理性便喊了剎車，但他仍是想要──如果可以他真的想要。

　　極輕的，BRUCE嘆息，自知不該得到不屬於他的東西。

　　而那聲代表拒絕的柔軟同樣推開CLARK的靠近。

　　CLARK望著他，眼眸中映照出類似的渴望，BRUCE希望那只是他的反射。

　　「我該去睡了。」

　　BRUCE說，語調中有著虛假，他相信CLARK聽得出來，但對方只是收回手，沉默的目送他離去。

　　地底，JASON頭撞在桌面，一連串模糊的咒罵回響在呈現失神狀態的DICK耳旁。同樣盯著監視畫面的TIM撫額，試圖以沉默壓下心中千軍萬馬的草泥馬。

　　良久，TIM語重心長的表示，「……我覺得BRUCE的問題比較大。」虧他還把CLARK帶到最能一眼看見對方回來的書房裡。

　　「他的問題有小過嗎？」JASON翻著白眼，認真考慮起春藥的成功率。

　　「……我剛剛看到什麼？」

　　「閉嘴，DICK。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日稍早，微涼的早晨還殘留著夜的氣息，CLARK在ALFRED的指揮下採集一日所需的香草。他沒料到JASON會出現在這，對方一夜未歸，照理來說，早在回到大宅前便會找個地方洗去滿身煙硝與血腥，可JASON卻仍沾染這些腥臭，仿若無感的走到他面前，示意有話得說。

　　為何這家族的人皆是如此？

　　「ALFRED，我得跟CLARK說幾句話。」捻熄菸，JASON望著CLARK，目光是難得的嚴肅。

　　ALFRED盡責的離開了。而CLARK拍盡手中的泥土，他略偏著頭，目光停留在JASON額際，而非慣常的眼眸，他會傷了他，天火畢竟跟幽火是完全不同的東西。

　　「老天！別把我認為跟那群傢伙一樣！」砸嘴，JASON翻個白眼，「我沒那麼弱不經風！」

　　但你依舊是那些人的一員。CLARK無奈的對上JASON視線，他看到更多人的成分，而非外貌顯示的幻覺，這不是個正常現象。

　　「閉嘴。」JASON瞪著面前的男性，「我們討論的話題不是你現在看見的東西，更不准說。」

　　CLARK眨眨眼，張口欲言，卻又歸於沉默，他勉強答應JASON的要求，但有狀況時，他可說不一定了。

　　JASON挑眉，嘲弄地笑著，「看來我們暫時達成協議，那麼──」JASON笑容更深了些，CLARK突如有種不安感，他不得不承認，在某方面，JASON實在很像BRUCE，特別是意圖算計人的時候。

　　「──我得跟你討論BRUCE。」

　　CLARK愣了一下，腳尖頓時虛浮，他還不想──

　　JASON眼明手快的扯住CLARK衣領，惡狠狠的威脅，「不准逃，有一個總是在逃就已經夠麻煩了，我們不想再多另一個。」

　　望天，CLARK重歸於大地，JASON仍沒放開他的衣領，而他只能舉手投降，表達自己願意面對現實，但他實在不知該怎麼說明自身對LOIS的情感，更別說是釐清對BRUCE各式難辨的思緒。

　　JASON微笑的鬆開手，他安撫般的整平CLARK的衣領，「別擔心，我就只是說幾句，該怎麼做還是由你決定。」

　　CLARK嘆口氣，表示願意傾聽，而JASON開口的第一句話卻讓他思緒徹底歸於空白。

　　「告訴我，你相信BRUCE嗎？」

　　CLARK思緒混亂情形即使在BRUCE把他扯出花園，告知他今晚將會有場盛大的化裝舞會後仍毫無改善，JASON的寥寥數語帶給他的衝擊遠比今晚能見到LOIS的驚喜還要強大，他絲毫沒注意到ALFRED幫忙他穿了什麼。

　　CLARK只發現當他走出衣帽間時，DICK幾乎是目瞪口呆的瞪著他瞧，而同樣等待以久的BRUCE則看著他，嘴角勾出個柔軟且美麗的笑意。

　　「真沒想到你打扮起來挺人模人樣的…」撫唇，BRUCE走到CLARK面前，修長的手指漫不經心的把玩CLARK暗藍色的領帶。

　　有那麼一瞬間，CLARK以為BRUCE會扯住他的衣領，毫不留情的吻他。

　　但這終究只是他的幻想，不實際的奢望。

　　現實是，BRUCE放開手，拉開兩人的距離，似笑非笑的說，「別擔心，我相信LANE小姐會注意到你的…」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜華如夢，各式燈火交織成的昏黃構築出虛無美好的幻影。笑聲與戲語讓遊蕩其中的人們多了幾分實感，而非是乍看之下徒有色彩的雕像。

　　LOIS與同事待在宴會廳的一角，等待工作的良機，可那些列於採訪名單上的對象卻紛紛藏匿在面具之下，時而嘲弄時而嘻笑的走過她們身旁，近乎無禮的享受不被人認出，卻公然於眾的詭異快感。

　　「你找到人了嗎？」翻著白眼，同樣盛裝出席的JEAN邊把玩髮梢邊無奈的抱怨，「這次辦得可真盛大啊，不就是慶祝WAYNE和LUTHOR集團合作的晚會嗎？怎麼沒有一個人是正正經經來參加的？」

　　「因為每個人都想玩。」淺嚐毫無酒精的飲料，LOIS嘆口氣，「我猜那個是市長。」

　　「是啊，我還在想LUTHOR在哪呢…」JEAN想到自己得訪問那顆光頭就來氣，老天啊，可不是每個人都喜歡他充滿自我主張的高談闊論。

　　「拜託，別因為自己抽到壞籤就遷怒…」LOIS語調中的諷刺都快滴出來了，「我可是比妳淒慘多了…」

　　撇撇嘴，JEAN瞪著LOIS的目光都快冒出火來了，「妳要採訪的可是那名BRUCE啊！高譚王子！真不知妳有何好抱怨的…」

　　LOIS挑眉，「就從他是名草包開始？」

　　「我寧可──」

　　交談中斷了，兩名女性看著(或瞪著)突然走到他們面前的男性，陷入沉默。

　　那是名身材高壯，卻毫無壓迫感之人，一身素淨的西裝，只有明眼人才看得出這剪裁與選料皆是出至名家之手。而他藏於面具下的天藍眼眸含笑，隱約帶著無聲詢問，優雅的邀請一名共舞的女伴。任誰都看得出他的目標是誰。

　　LOIS嘴角漾起公事化的美麗微笑，她可是來工作的，無心玩──

　　「她很樂意！」

　　震驚的瞪向身旁同事，LOIS簡直不敢置信，「JEAN！！！」

　　「去啊，訂婚了又不代表死會！」用力把LOIS推向陌生者，JEAN笑容十分燦爛，「一支舞而已，沒事的啦！我會幫你注意BRUCE有沒有出現！」

　　「不是這個問題！」

　　「不然還會有哪個？」JEAN調皮的眨眨眼，「難得有帥哥邀你跳舞耶！別讓對方久等啊！」

　　LOIS無奈的嘆口氣，她看著面前耐心的等待她與JEAN吵完的男子，認命的伸出手，「先警告你，我可不會跳舞的。」

　　而那人只是微笑，他輕柔的握住LOIS柔軟的掌心，沉穩的將她領向舞廳。

　　「搞定了。」DICK待在二樓陽台，他看著底下的場景，心中百感交集，「……你確定要我留在這？」LUTHOR可不是好對付的人。

　　【……我能處理。】

　　「好吧，祝你好運。」

　　BRUCE掐斷通訊，詭異的綠光隱隱從黑暗中閃現，彷彿一隻怒吼的獸。

　　是的，他是需要一點好運…  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　他仍記得，那份只存在回憶中的景象。

　　女孩趴在窗沿，認真的許願，其嗓音稚嫩，有如天籟，緩緩照亮一方夜空，更點亮他的世界…如今，他握著女孩的手，翩翩起舞，他想問，妳的願望實現了嗎？有人願意與你共度人生嗎？

　　當見到女孩指間閃爍的金光時，他想，這些都已經是不需說出口的思緒…

　　女孩早已長大，她早遺忘曾經的幻夢，改以現實作為更美好的追求。

　　但他仍記得那份害怕孤寂的微小願望。

　　那份讓他浴火的悲傷。

　　音樂悠揚，人們見著她與他共舞，她柔嫩雙唇輕聲低語著什麼無法聽清的疑惑。而他只是微笑，以沉默換來更多困惑。

　　在輕柔的慢舞中，LOIS目光始終帶著一點猜忌，一絲疑惑，但更多的是好奇。

　　也許，她早認出面前的人是今日陪伴那名花花公子整日的陌生人，也許她只是單純的渴望了解對方，試圖以蛛絲馬跡得知被面具隱瞞的真相。

　　但再多的也許，也抵不過對方輕握著她的手，溫柔的領她走入一場幻夢。

　　逐漸的，LOIS卸下心防，柔順的任由對方引領她到舞廳一角，那罕無人煙，卻又燈火通明的安靜角落。

　　「哇！我得說你挺會跳舞的…」

　　LOIS放鬆的坐到軟椅上，望著面前這名男子，疑惑逐漸增長，而她卻難得的不想得到任何答案。

　　「老天…我肯定是醉了…」

　　她說，而那人只是笑，柔軟的天藍有如一汪深井，令人迷醉。

　　「Mr. Don Juan， 介意我叫你這名字嗎？」

　　LOIS偏著頭，打趣的說，她得到的是一抹鼓勵的微笑。

　　這讓她更加好奇，也更加疑惑。

　　「為何選我？我知道我長得並不難看…但，老天！瞧我在說些什麼…」俏皮的吐舌，LOIS順手撥整亂髮，笑容逐現，「相信我，我平時不是這樣的…」

　　略傾身，她望著他，試圖定下慌亂的心神，「你是誰？為何我從未見過你，卻感覺認識你好久了…」

　　那人啟口，欲言。

　　LOIS卻驚嚇般的舉手掩面，「喔，不！別回答我，我一定會後悔知道答案…」咬唇，她半帶不甘又覺得無奈，「這肯定是JANE的惡作劇對吧？她總是──」

　　柔軟的，一個吻落在臉頰，如同斷句般，止住所有話語。

　　LOIS望著他，難掩驚訝，而那人卻只是笑著，其笑容暖如冬陽，卻甜蜜得令她心痛。

　　她見過他，早在許久以前，她早放棄的夢中，「你──」

　　「──LOIS！！！！」

　　莫名的呼喚嚇得LOIS幾乎跳了起來，她轉頭，看向對方急急忙忙衝過來的身影，只有滿心的不解，「JANE？」

　　「老天！我剛看妳不見了，差點以為──妳還好嗎？」

　　「我沒事…但…」

　　眨眼間，幻夢已逝，LOIS面前只遺留空蕩的夜風。

　　她望著那人曾經待過的空間，莫名的，淚已滑落，滾燙的，彷彿在一個吻的瞬間，告別了什麼。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　火光、尖嘯與哭泣，不過短短一條河的距離，美好的夜晚瞬即化做火焰的地獄。病態的綠光不停在夜空中閃爍，CLARK認得這顏色，這帶給他的除了疼痛外，還有鮮血般的記憶。但這些並非全是令人厭惡的印象，還有些許特別的(雖然只有片段的色彩與溫度)有關BRUCE的回憶。

　　停在人類與高樓無法觸及的夜空中，CLARK俯瞰著世間，夜風混著高熱，吹撫他髮梢，讓腦海中的思緒化作一個又一個尚未解答的疑惑。

　　不久前，有人曾問他相信與欺騙的分界以及一句難以辨別的愛情。老實說，他從未想過這些，答案卻十分自然的從心裡浮出，彷彿盤據在其中許久。

　　是的，他愛他。

　　但這不該是愛情，這更像是莫名的心痛，有如火炙，卻混著甜蜜與憐惜。

　　若這真是愛情，未免也太過沉重…

　　混著憤怒的咆嘯迴響在街道巷弄中，低沉得令人畏懼。

　　CLARK從思緒中抽離，他望著它──那台約三層樓高的機器人，他的眼望穿了所有，更瞧見包裹其中的扭曲。他知道那個傢伙，一如對方知道他。又是一名輕信了神話卻不知真實含意的人。

　　緩緩降低高度，CLARK開始發光，起初有如燭火，最終則像一道光芒，若是以往，他或許還能照亮一方的天空，但他已經不再是那顆星辰。

　　帶有機器質感的狂吼沒了，街道迴響的只剩夜風狂嘯。

　　那台活動型的毀滅完全停住動作，閃爍暗光的眼直直瞧著CLARK，良久才伸出手，意圖以滿是血腥與髒污的冰冷捕捉他。

　　CLARK沒預料到對方接下來的動作。

　　事實上，可能沒人預料得到。

　　一聲突如其來的爆炸驚嚇到CLARK，讓他不由自主的飛升，躲過被捕捉的命運。

　　原先聳立他兩旁的高樓崩垮了，無數水泥碎塊與磚瓦伴以火舌，以種難以置信的精準，狠戾的砸落在機械人上，沒多久便將它徹底掩埋在廢墟下，讓夜晚歸於應有的平靜。

　　CLARK也終能拿下一直戴在臉上的面具，離開此地。

　　如果沒有那聲近乎惡魔低吼般的威脅的話，照理來說應該會是這樣。

　　「你這滿腦子呈現真空狀態的發光外星人，現在立刻給我滾過來！」

　　CLARK眨眨眼，良久才發覺是誰在說話，他低頭，看見破敗的街道上突然出現的暗影，那是抹黑色的影子，有著人類蒼白的色彩與血的氣息。

　　CLARK知道他，他甚至認得他。

　　緩緩降落在對方面前，CLARK咧開了笑，十分無辜的眨眨眼。

　　光看到CLARK這樣對方就無名火起三千丈，「不准裝無辜！你這什麼都不知道的蠢貨！你難道不知道LUTHOR想──」

　　「是。我知道。」

　　「最好──」暗影──BATMAN瞪他，語調中諷刺都快滴出來了，「現在你又會說話了？啊？」

　　CLARK決定不讓這個話題深究下去，「我至少把他帶到你想要的位置了。」聳聳肩，他萬般無奈的說。

　　BATMAN挑眉，語氣更差，「我有請你這樣做嗎？」

　　「嘿，我有聽到你們在說話。」

　　「你那是『竊聽』。」

　　「說得你好像沒做過──」

　　【──星星是我的！！！】

　　突如一陣爆吼，四處噴飛的巨石與灰塵完全籠罩住整個街區，差點將還在爭吵中的兩人淹沒。會說『差點』的原因是因為CLARK在碎石即將砸到他們前便將BATMAN抱起，遠離危險。

　　漂浮在半空中，BATMAN單手摟著CLARK脖頸，毫不畏懼的從十呎高的地方往下看去，斷成兩截的機器人正徒勞無功的想從廢墟中爬出，無數壓在它身上的碎塊被隨意丟擲，砸毀不少建築。

　　即使只剩下雙手，這東西還是很有破壞力。

　　【下來啊！你這卑鄙小人！只敢偷別人東西的怪物！！！有本事就光明正大的跟我打一場！！！】

　　「………」

　　「……放我下去。」

　　「你確定？」

　　BATMAN按下藏在手腕的按鈕，就CLARK視力範圍內，至少有十來顆的炸彈同時炸裂。地面凹陷，將還在怒罵吶喊的某機器人徹底陷入廢墟中，連最後一抹象徵運轉正常的光芒都消失了。

　　CLARK瞪著BATMAN，不知該做何感想。

　　BATMAN給他了一個狡詐的微笑，「確定。」  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一直到落地前，CLARK都沒放開手，事實上，他才不會放任一名小腿骨折的病患在充滿障礙物與火苗的破敗街道上大玩障礙賽。

　　「放開。」似乎察覺到CLARK的意圖，BRUCE目光凶狠得快冒火了，但CLARK仍漂浮在距離地面約幾公分的地方，試圖讓病患安分點，「嘿，你可是骨折了。」

　　BRUCE貨真價實的翻個白眼，「那『只是』裂傷。」

　　CLARK挑眉，故作訝異，「有長達五公分的裂傷？」

　　「……我開始想念你不會說話的時候了。」

　　CLARK微笑，「真可惜，我比較喜歡現在這個樣子。」

　　「……我手上有那些能傷害你的碎片。」

　　「好吧，你贏了。」CLARK嘆口氣，認命的把BRUCE放到地上，「到時別說是我讓你病情加重的。」

　　BRUCE沒回應這句話，他徹底無視CLARK的話，轉而要求解答，「解釋。」

　　CLARK連忙抗議，「你在轉移話題。」他當然知道BRUCE在指什麼，但他真的不想現在說，時間地點都不對。

　　BRUCE壓根沒理會CLARK，他瞪著CLARK，再度重申，「我在要求你沒事跑來這裡瞎混的答案。」

　　「還是轉移話題。」

　　BRUCE沒讓步。

　　CLARK嘆息，沉默些許才道，「她不再需要我了。」那名女孩終究成為她想要成為的模樣，不再需要兒時的童話。

　　BRUCE冷哼，「所以你現在是哭著過來說自己終於要滾回去了？」

　　即使BRUCE惡言相向，CLARK依然微笑，事實上，他的笑容甚至更燦爛了些，「我得跟你說些事。」

　　BRUCE立刻打斷CLARK的話，「不是現在。」他側身，往還算良好的街道走去，他得處理LUTHOR，還有這整條街的善後，更別說他還得想幾個合理的理由去說服那些記者，但如果有任何一個前羅賓在他身旁，他也很肯定那幾個小毛頭會評論BRUCE只是單純在逃避現實，他不想聽CLARK說任何有關離去的話語，不管什麼時候都一樣。

　　「拜託，聽我說。」CLARK沒放棄，他死纏爛打，「有些事你一定得知道，有關星辰，還有那名替換──」

　　CLARK聲音突然斷了。BRUCE腳步也跟著停止。一道有如午夜低喃的怨恨嗓音從黑暗中吐漏沙啞的惡語，「它是我的，它屬於我…」

　　綠光乍現，螢光色的病態灑落在破敗的街道上，照亮了黑暗。CLARK跪倒在地，他呼吸急促，面色發青，溫暖的血色逐漸淡化成蒼白的淺影。拖著傷痕累累的身體，LUTHOR從機器人的殘骸中爬出，他手中的綠光燦爛得刺痛了BRUCE的眼。

　　「該死的執著。」BRUCE撐不住CLARK的重量，但他也不會任由LUTHOR輕易的從他眼前帶走他，「起來，CLARK。你得離開這。」

　　「別。」推開BRUCE的手，CLARK在喘息間艱難的表示，「他是追著我來的，讓事情有個了斷…」

　　硬拉起CLARK，BRUCE諷刺，「你聽過不自量力這句話嗎？」他的傷腿正發疼，但他能忍的，他一向都能。

　　「相信我。」CLARK微笑，「我可是顆晨星。」

　　「什──！！？」

　　CLARK以吻封住BRUCE的嘴時，BRUCE忘了反應，他甚至忘記LUTHOR的存在，整個腦袋只剩下親吻這個念頭，CLARK並沒有讓他失望。對方幾乎是渴求般的在吻著他，索求所有。

　　「閉上眼。」

　　親吻間，BRUCE聽見CLARK如此請求，他照做了，莫名的不安感卻讓他下意識抓緊對方。

　　CLARK一定是做了什麼，LUTHOR發出嘶聲力竭的怒吼，可轉瞬間，LUTHOR的怒吼消失了。

　　對BRUCE而言，所有的一切，都消失了。

　　他沒看見光芒是怎樣照亮了黑暗，讓夜晚變得有如白日般璀璨。

　　他更沒看見這道光芒只乍現了瞬間，頃刻後，黑夜再度降臨，讓這道甚至能望見晴空的星光彷彿從未存在過。

　　他只見全身被灼傷的LUTHOR，他的雙眼紅腫，螢綠色的利刃融化在柏油裡，彷彿一灘爛泥。

　　至於CLARK，除了BRUCE緊抓在手裡的灰燼外，他已不復存在。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　陰沉的灰暗籠罩整個WAYNE宅邸。

　　這道灰暗是如此之厚，幾名寄宿在這的年輕人都不由自主的壓低聲量，放輕步履，生怕會驚擾到此地的平靜。沉默，成了他們的溝通方式，而在幾道心照不宣的眼神傳遞間，哀傷加重了這道陰沉的幽暗，讓死寂逐步將白日的歡樂，侵吞下肚。

　　走入此地最黑暗的房間，ALFRED並為因視線的不良而影響他流暢的舉止，他無黑暗的威嚇，拉開厚重的簾障，讓晨光歡快的照耀黑暗的一角，在那，有著一株剛放在這的盆栽，那不過十來公分高的翠綠正含苞待放著美麗。

　　「您該多呼吸點新鮮空氣，少爺。」走至床旁，ALFRED略傾身，向仍盤據在床鋪間的黑暗建議，「這株盆栽剛好能清淨您這空氣。」

　　「拿走！」

　　「決不。」

　　「我會砸爛它。」

　　「您不會的。」

　　ALFRED離開了。

　　BRUCE重回死寂的懷抱，但這回，他凝望黑暗的目光有了方向。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　盆栽在清水與陽光的照料下長得飛快，原先躲藏在墨綠葉尖的花瓣露出純白的花尖，逐日顯露出真正的模樣。

　　第一個發現花朵即將綻放的是此地的擁有者，他暼著在黑暗中顯得刺眼的亮白，冷淡的轉開了眼。不過數小時後，一抹清香喚醒了BRUCE，他想起了許久前的過往，他還是名孩子的歲月，一段美好，卻短暫的時光。伸手輕撫，花瓣柔軟如絹，色澤更是雪般潔白，難以想見那團灰燼，居能滋養出如此純粹。

　　「我不相信。」

　　輕聲的，BRUCE向黑暗訴說，話語初落，曾有幾秒的時間，他放任自己如孩童般，像夢境乞求奇蹟，可午夜鐘鳴之時，現實驅散了幻夢，仙杜瑞拉終究得回去壁爐旁，沉默著死去。

　　轉開視線，BRUCE將盆栽丟到窗台，決心不再回首。可他豈知，一夜間玫瑰絢爛的綻放，瘋狂的凋落，那一地的落花，並非雪的潔白，而是艷紅如血。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔日，WAYNE宅邸來了名訪客。一名記者。他想訪問LUTHOR的入獄對於WAYNE企業的影響。ALFRED微笑的將他領向當家主的臥房。

　　現在才九點，BRUCE還處在睡夢中。幾名比他早醒的男孩們在看到訪客後紛紛散去，似乎懷著什麼共通的秘密。停在BRUCE房門前，ALFRED的呼喚只得到一聲不耐的低吼，他向訪客略表歉意後，再度敲響了門。

　　門開了。迎面而來的是堪比火山爆發的怒火，可這些火氣全在BRUCE看見來訪者時消失了。

　　「嗨，」那名記者側頭，露出微笑，「我叫做CLARK‧KENT。星球日報的記者，很高興見到您，WAYNE先生。」

　　BRUCE沉默了，他面容麻木，毫無表情。

　　對此，CLARK只是笑得更加燦爛，「BRUCE？你還好嗎？」他沒有機會說出下一句客套。BRUCE沒給他這個機會。唇瓣碾上了唇瓣，思念化為熱情。

　　而這個黏膩的擁吻出現在監視螢幕上時，躲在蝙蝠洞裡的男孩們皆發出程度不一的歡呼。  
　　　　

　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　事後──

　　「50塊。」

　　TIM伸出手，掌心對著JASON。

　　「該死的。」JASON認命掏錢。願賭服輸。

　　「BRUCE會殺了你們。」仍在欣賞監視畫面的DICK無良的評論。

　　「等他出了房間再說。」JASON惡狠狠的將紙鈔塞到TIM手上。

　　TIM的手沒收回去，「還有BARBARA的份。」

　　「操！」

 

　　THE END.


End file.
